Kelas: Let's dance
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: Yoh-kun. W-would you dance with me... since you like it so much?" Yoh nodded. "I don't really know how" Hinata smiled.  "I'll teach you"


"Please Anna?" Yoh put on a puppy dog face tailored to his fiancée. Extra frowny, no tears and no clasped hands. So as to not look weak, which would inspire her to make him run a couple dozen laps around the city with twice as much weights on his ankles and wrists then normal. Anna however did not look amused.

"No" Yoh's eyes grew even bigger in response.

"A-Anna-san... O-one night c-couldn't hurt. I-I mean. A-ano...T-taking a break i-isn't a crime" Hinata gulped, a serious fear for her life causing her to stutter out her defense for going trick or treating with Yoh. While Yoh had opted for a samurai costume, which involved him carrying a sword sheath, wearing a kimono, and for once in his life, abandoning his large orange headphones. Hinata had chosen to be a Gypsy, complete with jingling bracelets and anklets, a long flowing skirt, a shawl and beads. She had braids, and a red ribbon tied in her midnight hair. Anna glared at the shinobi turned shaman. Hinata gulped.

"Fine. Just bring me back some candy," She stated, sauntering off. Yoh blinked.

"Yatta!" He called out, jumping in the air, a huge grin adorning his face. He grabbed Hinata's hand, practically dragging her out of the haunted house that they all called home. Completely oblivious to the girls deep blush.

All in all, it was a fun night. Yoh had even managed to drag Manta away from his endless studying for an hour to come trick or treating with them. For once they were acting like kids should, laughing a teasing, Hinata's anklets jingled with every step that she took, and her beads clicked with every bit of laughter that Yoh got out of her.

"Race you to the cemetery Yoh-kun!" Hinata called out, her bag of candy bouncing against her hip and her bracelets clanking. Yoh put on a fake frown.

"Hey! No fair! I thought this was supposed to be a _break_ from laps around the city Hinata-chan!" He only heard her laughter as he ran to catch up, his wooden sandals clacking against the pavement. He hated to admit it, but Hinata was much more nimble, and far more quick, something that he knew annoyed Anna to no end. He only caught a fluttering glimpse of her skirts as she jumped over the fence in one fell swoop. Yoh sighed, jumping over the fence as well. It wasn't like her to play games like this.

"Hinata-chan! Where'd you go?" He called out, heading up the hill where he had met Amidamaru. In hindsight it was kind of stupid to call out like that, since she was in his line of sight now. Yoh swallowed. Hinata had been a shawl for most of the night, which had covered up most of everything female and curvy about her, just like her sweater normally did. But now... She had abandoned the shawl completely as well as her bag of candy, and now she looked very very female and curvy.

Yoh blinked. She was dancing. It wasn't any type of dance that he had seen before. Not American, Chinese, or Japanese. Not anything but Hinata, beautiful and mystifying, quiet and flowing. Quick jangles, and mesmerizing turns. Now Yoh could see why it had taken Hinata so long to get ready. She was wearing at least three or four layers of colorful skirts, and another shawl dotted with little round thin pieces of metal wrapped around her waist that made sounds like the bells she had attached to her anklets. Some other ghost in the cemetery was playing a tune on the guitar, and some of the dead geishas were singing a tune in a language that sounded somewhat German.

"Hinata-sama is a wonderful dancer don't you think Yoh-dono?" Yoh just nodded at his ghost partner's statement. The old samurai smirked.

"But I think the best dances involve two people" Yoh didn't move a centimeter. Amidamaru sweat-dropped slightly at his master's inability to take a hint.

"Perhaps Yoh-dono should dance with her" he nudged his master, trying to make his point even more obvious. He liked Hinata much more then he did Anna. She was far more kind to him, Yoh and Manta, she did her share of work without complaint, and most of all was willing to stay by Yoh's side, pushing him to the top by fighting alongside him, defending him when he truly needed help, showing him the all paths he could take, instead of feeding him just one like Anna did.

Not that Anna's methods were wrong, or even cruel like Manta said they were. They just weren't the kind of methods that Yoh really benefited from. Yoh liked doing things with others, despite all the time that he spent alone, clearing his head. He liked having people around him to talk to so as to take his mind off of the pain in his arms and legs. Hinata was that for him, making her far more suitable for Yoh then Anna. It wasn't that Amidamaru disliked Anna; in fact, he admired her strength and her power as an itako. He just thought that Hinata was a better choice when it came to Yoh's happiness.

"Y-yeah... Maybe I should. But won't Anna kill me?" Amidamaru shook his head.

"I don't think so Yoh-dono" Yoh shrugged his shoulders then proceeded to walk up behind the former shinobi who was far to engrossed in her dancing until she bumped into his chest.

"G-gomenasai! I- I didn't mean to-" Yoh shook his head putting his hands up in a dismissing way.

"No problem Hinata-chan!" She smiled.

"Maybe Anna-san was right about your training! It certainly took you awhile to get here!" She joked. Yoh blushed.

"Not true! I got here plenty quick! I just decided to watch Hinata-chan's dancing" He heard Hinata's gulp.

"Y-You were watching..." her face turned redder then anything he'd ever seen before, which made Yoh blush a little bit as well.

"A-ah."

"I mean... Hinata-chan is a really good dancer, so... I... decided to watch" Hinata smiled, her index fingers slipping around each other

"A-arigato...Yoh-kun. W-would you dance with me... since you like it so much?" Yoh nodded.

"I don't really know how" Hinata smiled.

"I'll teach you"

This is my second submission for Hinata-shipping's halloween contest, and the pairing is slightly more crack-a-licous then before. It's YohHina. I mean, I think Hinata's just perfect for Yoh since she's all quiet, and willing to go along with things no matter how crazy it gets, and she's also determined enough to push Yoh to do his training, and they both like nature. So... I guess that's why I like them together so much?

Um, I was listening to the Gypsy song from Conqueror of Shambala (Kelas, which is where I got the title), and got inspired to have Hinata in a Gypsy costume. I mean, she does love to dance after all!

I actually did a little bit of research on Roma (this is what Gypsies call themselves) customs and costumes, as well as some research on Roma dancing. Okay, so Hinata's costume, as mentioned several layers of bright skirts, I'm pretty sure they're floral if you want to stick with Roma custom, but if it doesn't happen in your imagination so be it.

It's also customary for girls to wear their hair in braids like Hinata is in this story, and the red ribbon is supposed to ward off misfortune or something like that. Or it might be prosperity, since the Roma probably migrated from India, and red is for prosperity there right? Or is that China? Both? I don't know.

okay, so Hinata's dance probably would come from the more eastern European (Russian and Romanian) and middle east style of Roma dance as opposed to the Indian or Spanish style. Here's a great video on Roma dancing, and I used this as a referance for the costumes and the dance moves in my mind

http:/www(dot)5min(dot)com/Video/The-Evolution-of-Gypsy-Dancing-96171787

as usual, take out the (dot)s and put in real periods

This authors note is really long... goodness gracious me... I didn't mean to ramble so much. yeah, sadly no kiss in this one, since I didn't want Yoh to get killed by Anna for kissing another girl.


End file.
